Seat belts of the prior art are rigidly fastened with one end fitting to the structure of the motor vehicle, while the other end can be rolled on a belt roller (retractor) likewise rigidly positioned on the structure of the vehicle.
There are, however, different applications in which a separable connection must be provided between the end fitting and the structure of the vehicle. Thus, for example, in a seat belt safety system with an end fitting pretensioner there can be the requirement, for construction, assembly, or logistical reasons, that the end fitting pretensioner is first fastened on the structure of the vehicle or on a seat of the vehicle, and the safety belt with the end fitting is then connected in a second assembly step with the end fitting pretensioner via a quick-release. In this case, the assembly of the end fitting on the end fitting pretensioner occurs at the vehicle manufacturer, so that the quick-release fastener according to the manufacturer's requirements should be cost-effective and simple to operate. Moreover, the quick-release fastener should be so constructed that an improper assembly by the vehicle manufacturer can be ruled out even during a very rapid assembly.
Furthermore, such a quick-release fastener enables a separate manufacture and delivery of the end fitting pretensioner and the safety seat belt system at the vehicle manufacturer. In addition, a separable connection of the end of the safety seat belt system affixed to the vehicle to the motor vehicle can also be facilitated by the quick-release fastener, so that this end of the seat belt of the safety seat belt system can be disassembled with little effort.
Known from DE 10 2010 025 714 A1 is a quick-release fastener of the above described type with a fitting part and a fastening part affixed to the vehicle, wherein a first opening is provided in the fitting part in which one end of the seat belt can be fastened by means of a strap guided through the first opening, and a second opening is provided in which the fastening part can be locked with a locking head, wherein a spring element displaceable into a locking position from an assembly position is provided, and the fastening part with the locking head is insertable into the opening in which the spring element is positioned in the assembly position, and the spring element can be moved by performing a relative movement of the locking head to the fitting part into the locking position that secures the locking head against any slipping out.
The assembly of the quick-release fastener can be undertaken in only two assembly steps because of the proposed solution, namely by the insertion of the locking head into the second opening and finally by performing the relative movement of the locking head to the fitting part. Required for that is neither a special tool nor a special manual dexterity on the part of the assembling person. Furthermore, the quick-release fastener is constructed of three basic elements which can be cost-effectively produced in mass production. Thus the quick-release fastener is on the whole very cost-effective, both in its assembly and in its manufacture.
The object of the invention is to find a solution by means of which the assembly of a quick-release fastener of this type can be further simplified and, in particular, improper locking can be ruled out as much as possible after assembly.
To achieve the above described object, a quick-release fastener is proposed in accordance with this invention. Preferred embodiments of the invention are described by the figures and this specification.